Hanahaki Disease
by n.shiori
Summary: "Kelopak bunga..." gumamnya. Mata pearl nya melihat ke arah kepulan darah dan kelopak bunga berwarna merah yang keluar dari dalam perutnya sebelum pandangannya bertukar gelap. (NHTD)


.

**Presenting** :

.

Ｈａｎａｈａｋｉ ｄｉｓｅａｓｅ

.

.

.

.

.

*

.

.

.

.

.

Hanahaki Disease:(花吐き病 (Japanese); 하나하키병 (Korean); 花吐病 (Chinese) is a fictionaldiseasewhere the victim of unrequited or one-sided love begins to vomit or cough up the petals and flowers of a flowering plant growing in their lungs

.

.

.

.

.

*

.

.

.

.

.

**TITLE**: Hanahaki disease

.

**GENRE**: Hurt/comfort, angst, tragedy, romance

.

**PAIR**: NaruHina (Naruto U/ Hinata H)

.

**LANGUAGE**: B.Melayu (ver. baku)

.

**START** **DATE**: 3/8/19

.

**END**:?

.

**WARNING**: Baku, tak masuk akal, tak logik, cliche, kesalahan tatabahasa, terlalu formal, profanity, semi hiatus dll

.

.

.

.

.

*

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah...baik?" Naruto menyodorkan segelas air masak kepada Hinata yang baru sahaja meneguk cecair ubat batuk menggunakan _cup_ kecil di tangannya.

.

.

Dia mengambil gelas yang diberikan kepadanya itu. Meminumnya rakus, cuba untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit ubat serta melawan kesakitan yang muncul di kerongkongnya itu.

.

.

_"Koft...koft...koft!"_ Hinata menepuk dadanya. Rasa pedih menjalar di ulu tengkuknya bagaikan dicucuk-cucuk dari dalam dan batuknya itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

.

.

Naruto menepuk belakang badannya dan menyodorkan tisu kepada perempuan itu untuk mengelap mulutnya

.

.

"Ini tidak boleh jadi. Aku akan bawa kau jumpa Sakura di hospital." Hinata menggeleng.

.

.

"Tidak apa. Aku rasa ini cuma sakit biasa."

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas. Perempuan disebelahnya itu memang keras kepala.

.

.

"Sudah dua bulan kau terus kesakitan. Aku tidak rasa ianya cuma sakit-sakit biasa."

.

.

Memang benar kata Naruto sudah dua bulan dia asyik terbatuk-batuk dan mengadu sakit di bahagian dadanya, selama itu jugalah dia hanya bergantung kepada ubat-ubat farmasi yang masih bersisa di rumahnya itu. Mujurlah ada Naruto yang selalu menemaninya di saat dia kesakitan seperti sekarang.

.

.

Tangan hangat Naruto mengusap kepalanya. Wajah tampan lelaki itu juga menunjukan kerisauan.

.

.

Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

.

.

"Kau takut?"

.

.

Hinata mengangguk. Dia sedikit trauma untuk menjejakkan kakinya kembali ke hospital. Ia terlalu mengingatkannya saat kali terakhir dia ke hospital iaitu ketika ibunya meninggal dunia kira-kira tiga tahun lepas. Dia mengingat betapa sedih dan takut dirinya ketika itu. Sejak itu, dia membenci hospital.

.

.

"Jangan takut, aku ada di sini."

.

.

Naruto memegang tangannya. Serentak, tangan Hinata berhenti bergigil dan perasaan lega menjalar di hatinya.

.

.

Tangan Naruto yang bersaiz besar itu mengenggam tangan putihnya yang kecil. Dia cuba memberikan Hinata sedikit kekuatan.

.

.

Sikap priharin Naruto berjaya membuatkan dia sedikit tenang. Mata _pearl_ nya menatap _sapphire_ milik Naruto.

.

.

"Baiklah...k-kita pergi."

.

.

.

.

.

*

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto yang kini sedang berada di dalam pejabat _Dr_. Haruno. Naruto yang duduk di hadapan Sakura bertanya kepada dokter berambut _pink_ itu.

.

.

"Nampaknya ini bukan seperti sakit biasa." Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Mata _jade _nya menatap imbasan _x-ray_ di tangannya itu seraya melanjutkan.

.

.

"Tidak ada simptom-simptom yang menunjukkan Hinata menghidap demam ataupun penyakit kronik seperti kanser."

.

.

"Tapi ini,"

.

.

Jari lentik dokter cantik itu menunjukkan imej hitam putih, keputusan _x-ray_ badan Hinata yang diletakkan di atas meja untuk tatapan dua orang dihadapannya itu.

.

.

"Ada sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti kucup bunga tumbuh di bahagian pangkal jantung Hinata."

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto yang mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura itu saling terkejut.

.

.

Hinata memegang bahagian dadanya yang terletak di mana jantungnya berada. jantungnya berdetak laju. Matanya memanas dan berkaca-kaca, nafasnya tersekat-sekat. Ingatannya kembali berputar saat menerima berita kematian ibunya dulu. Dia cemas.

.

.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata semakin gelisah dan hampir pitam itu terus memeluknya cuba menenangkan perempuan itu.

.

.

"Apakah ia boleh membahayakan nyawa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto. Riak kerisauan jelas terpancar di wajah tampannya.

.

.

"Mungkin,"

.

.

Sakura menghelakan nafas berat.

.

.

"Aku juga belum pernah lihat sesuatu seperti ini."

.

.

Dokter perempuan itu kelihatan berfikit sejenak.

.

.

"Mungkin dengan melakukan pembedahan ia boleh dibuang. Namun, saiz ketumbuhan di jantungnya masih kecil. Aku tidak dapat untuk berbuat apa-apa."

.

.

"Jadi buat masa sekarang aku hanya boleh memberikan ubat tahan sakit kepadanya dan mengaturkan _appointment_ supaya keadaan Hinata dapat dipantau dari masa ke semasa." Kata Sakura menerangkan langkah seterusnya dan diharapkan bahawa dia dapat menangani penyakit Hinata.

.

.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Sakura." Kata Naruto. Hinata juga turut mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dokter itu. Mereka sedikit lega. Memang Hinata belum dapat dipulihkan lagi tapi setidaknya menurut Sakura selepas pembedahan Hinata masih mempunyai harapan untuk sembuh.

.

.

Keduanya mula bangun untuk beredar sebelum, telefon bimbit Naruto mula berdering.

.

.

"Maaf, Hinata kau tunggu di sini dulu. Aku perlu menjawab panggilan sebentar." Kata Naruto selepas melihat _ID_ pemanggil yang tertera di telefonnya.

.

.

Hinata hanya mengangguk menurut ucapan Naruto itu.

.

.

"Hinata," Setelah melihat lelaki berambut kuning itu pergi, Sakura memanggil perempuan yang di hadapannya itu.

.

.

Hinata yang tadinya sedang leka termenung menoleh ke arah dokter berambut _pink_ itu.

.

.

"Naruto... nampaknya dia sangat mengambil berat dengan keadaanmu."

.

.

Hinata tersenyum lembut pipinya sedikit memerah.

.

.

"Ya. Dia juga menemani aku sepanjang aku kesakitan di rumah."

.

.

"Betulkah?" Sakura tersenyum. Tapi seketika senyumannya memudar.

.

.

"Hinata, kau-" Sakura ingin melanjutkan percakapannya tapi Hinata telah memotong ucapannya.

.

.

"Jangan risau,"

.

.

Pandangan mata _jade_ Sakura berubah sedih menatap mata _pearl_ Hinata.

.

.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk lupakannya."

.

.

.

.

.

*

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ada di mana?! Kenapa lambat sekali mengangkat _call_?" Suara lantang perempuan di hujung talian membuatkan Naruto sedikit menjauhkan _speaker_ telefon dari telinganya.

.

.

"Maaf, aku sekarang ada di hospital. Menemani Hinata yang jatuh sakit."

.

.

"Huh perempuan itu lagi!" Perempuan yang menelefon itu mula protes sebaik sahaja mendengar nama Hinata disebut Naruto.

.

.

"Apa perempuan murahan sepertinya tidak sedar diri?! kerja yang dia tahu cuma menggoda suami orang!"

.

.

"Shion!" Naruto memanggil nama perempuan yang bermulut pedas di hujung talian itu dengan nada tinggi.

.

.

Lelaki itu sebaik mungkin cuba menahan dirinya daripada marah. Memandangkan Ini bukan kali pertamanya dia memarahi perempuan itu baik mereka sedang bersemuka ataupun tidak.

.

.

"Hinata itu sahabat baik aku! Jadi tolong hormatnya walaupun sedikit!" Mendengar Hinata direndahkan sebegitu, membuatkan Naruto tidak dapat mengawal emosinya juga.

.

.

"Oh tolonglah! Sekarang aku pula yang bersalah?! Ini tidak adil! Aku isteri kamu! Kau selalu membelanya Naruto!" Shion membentak suaminya itu.

.

.

"Kerana kau selalu mencacinya di hadapan aku!" Naruto menghela nafas berat. Dia mula pening dengan sikap Shion itu. Entah kenapa isterinya, Shion begitu _anti_ dengan sahabatnya, Hinata.

.

.

"Sudahlah! Aku malas bertengkar! Ambil aku di lapangan terbang, jangan lambat!" Kata Shion sedikit mengancam sebelum mematikan _call_ sepihak.

.

.

Selesai panggilan, Naruto memandang skrin telefonnya yang menggelap.

.

.

"Perempuan gila!" Kutuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

*

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang menaiki kereta, Naruto dan Hinata hanya membisu.

.

.

Naruto asyik memikirkan pergaduhannya dengan Shion tadi, dan Hinata pula memikirkan masalah kesihatannya itu.

.

.

Setelah kereta _range rover_ milik Naruto berhenti di ruang parkir _apartment_ Hinata, perempuan itu menundukkan badannya.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah menolong aku hari ini Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata berterima kasih kepada lelaki yang berada di dalam kereta itu.

.

.

"_It's nothing_, kalau kau mahu setiap hari aku akan selalu menemani kau ke hospital."

.

.

"Betulkah?" Tanya Hinata kelihatan sedikit gembira.

.

.

Naruto mengangguk, seperti dia akan betul-betul bermaksud dengan apa yang diucakapkannya dan akan menunaikan janjinya.

.

.

"Sudah tentu! lagipun kau merupakan sahabat yang paling aku sayang."

.

.

Hinata hanya boleh tersenyum pahit. Jantungnya mula terasa sakit, namun dia cuba menahan kesakitan itu di hadapan Naruto.

.

.

"Baiklah jumpa lagi Hinata." Naruto melambai, tersenyum lebar secerah matahari kepadanya melalui cermin tingkap kereta buat kali yang terakhir.

.

.

Hinata turut melambai. Mata _pearl_ Hinata melihat kereta milik Naruto berlalu pergi semakin menjauh dengan tatapan sedih.

.

.

'Aku harap aku mampu melupakan kau, Naruto-kun.'

.

.

.

.

.

*

.

.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

.

.

**i) hello semua! Ini ff aku yang pertama jadi aku harap kamu semua menyukainya :) sebelumnya aku pernah terfikir untuk membuat ff tapi aku tak begitu berani untuk mengepost ff aku di sini XD jadi baru sekarang aku berani untuk menulis dan menceritakan imaginasi aku mengenai NH di sini. Harap kamu semua support me yeah?**

.

.

**ii) ini merupakan cara penulisan yang belum pernah aku cuba. B. Melayu versi baku? bolehkah? Tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk cuba yang terbaik. Demi pembaca-pembaca dari negara lain aku sengaja menulis baku agar mereka dapat memahami apa yang aku tulis. Aku boleh sahaja menulis dengan gaya santai tapi memandangkan tidak begitu banyak ff B. Melayu yang dipaparkan di site sini aku cuba untuk mencipta perkara yang baru. Mungkin next time akan aku tulis dengan penulisan yang lebih baik, lebih santai maybe? Idk? Just wait for it :)**

.

.

**iii) Hanahaki disease tema yang aku selalu ingin cuba dengan pair NaruHina. Biasanya aku membaca ff kpop yang memaparkan theme sebegini. Jadi aku fikir. "Ah, kenapa tidak Naruhina sahaja? Mereka nampaknya sesuai?" Jadi itulah yang terjadi dan aku mula menulis. Aku juga ada menukar sedikit fakta mengenai hanahaki disease. Biasanya ia akan mengeluarkan bunga lain tapi aku menukarkan ia menjadi bunga mawar. Kerana aku rasa bunga mawar lagi merbahaya? Duri-duri bunga mawar lagi menyakitkan si pesakit di samping hati yang tersakiti :")**

.

.

**Anyway, diharapkan kamu semua menyukai ff ini dan menghargai penulisan aku walaupun ianya tidak seberapa XD so, I'll seeya later okay? Jaa ne!**


End file.
